<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime III by carbohyandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941299">Summertime III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea'>carbohyandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summertime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summertime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha兴致勃勃地转身去为Wanda挑选衣服，她看了看Wanda，再看看自己的衣橱，最终为她挑选了一件浅红色的裙子，上面有一束束小小的红玫瑰，还有简单的蕾丝做装饰。“我想这应该适合你。”她拿着裙子在Wanda的身边比划了一下。</p><p>Wanda点点头，这条裙子的确很漂亮。</p><p>Natasha把裙子放到一边，她把Wanda拉近自己，而Wanda也十分顺从地让Natasha解开自己裙子的绑带。过不了一会，Wanda就只穿着胸衣和衬裤，站在Natasha的面前。她的脸颊红扑扑的，眼眉微微低垂，咬着自己的下唇。</p><p>Natasha把她的胸衣解开了上面的两个扣，Wanda的脸涨得通红——从来没有人这么近地触碰过自己的身体，她感觉自己的脸在发烫。Natasha有些冰凉但是细嫩的手碰到Wanda浑圆饱满的乳房，隔着一层薄薄的打底裙，Natasha可以感受到良好的触感。Wanda的眼神下意识地往衣橱的方向望去，但Natasha的手放在自己胸上这个画面怎么也逃不出她的脑海。</p><p>“Dear，你在发烫。”Natasha把胸衣调整好之后把Wanda转过去，从背后系好胸衣上的带子。然后把Wanda转回来面向自己，她的手扶着Wanda的脖子，指尖轻轻摩挲着Wanda的脸颊，“真的好烫，跟着了火一样。”</p><p>Wanda尴尬地笑了一声：“抱歉。”</p><p>“没有关系，你的眼睛很好看。”</p><p>Wanda的脸更红了，要是平时在路上有一个人和她说她的眼睛很好看，她只会礼貌性地笑一笑，但在心里已经默默地翻了无数个白眼。但对着Natasha，她一丝丝的反感也没有。她咬着嘴唇，感受到自己的心脏在砰砰地跳动着，她可以看到Natasha细腻的脸庞，长长的睫毛和她祖母绿色的眸子，那双眼睛在她的心里像是掀起了激烈的波澜。</p><p>Wanda的眼角上有一根小小的睫毛，Natasha又凑近了一些，把她脸上的睫毛轻轻地弄走，她们俩的脸贴得更近了，Wanda只要稍微动动脸，她的脸可能就会直接撞上Natasha。“别动，这有根小睫毛。”Natasha的动作很轻很轻，“好了。”她把手指上的那根睫毛轻轻弹开，然后Natasha的眼睛又一次对上Wanda的。</p><p>Natasha无疑也被Wanda吸引着，因为她感受到自己的内心涌动着一股很久未有过的感觉，她看着眼前这个比她年幼一些的女孩子，心跳也越来越来。因为她们靠得实在是太近了，Wanda的手几乎碰到了Natasha的腰。Natasha突然贴上Wanda的脸，在滚烫的脸颊上吻了一下，柔软的嘴唇贴在Wanda的脸颊上，她鼻腔里充斥着Wanda的发香。</p><p>Natasha还没送开Wanda，被这一吻弄得手足无措的Wanda就像是像是触电一样后退了一步，瞪圆了眼睛看着面前美丽的Natasha。她并没有觉得反感，只是Natasha突然的举动让她有些不知所措。Natasha这时候似乎也回过神来，她有些沮丧地把自己的手撤回到身后：“抱歉，我...我实在...”</p><p>她看上去一点也不像下午在树林里那样优雅从容，夸张点说，她就像被狼群吓坏的羔羊一样：“我很抱歉，你，你还好吗？请千万不要在意...”她急促地呼吸着，试图安抚吓坏了的Wanda。她想伸出手去扶着Wanda的手臂，但她的手刚刚抬起却又放下了。</p><p>“我不知道我在做什么...我，那太，太突然了。”Natasha自己也后退了一步，她想让Wanda冷静下来，也想让自己冷静下来。“请你，千万不要介意，好吗？”</p><p>Wanda看着眼前的Natasha，她看上去那么卑微，生怕吓坏了自己，可凭Wanda的第一印象来说，她永远不会把Natasha Romanoff和卑微联系到一起去。她得告诉Natasha，自己并不讨厌她刚刚的吻。</p><p>“没，没关系，我不介意。”Wanda说完又咬着自己的嘴唇，她捏着自己的手，“只是...”她斟酌着自己该说些什么，但此时此刻她的大脑一片空白。“我想要...”</p><p>即使是平时在家里和家人顶嘴时牙尖嘴利的，不害怕走夜路的Wanda，在Natasha的面前，也欠缺着向她再索取一个吻的勇气。Natasha会不会以为她是个没有原则的，放荡的人？</p><p>Wanda的脸涨得通红，Natasha的眼睛一亮，她轻轻地靠近Wanda，拉起她的手：“告诉我，想要什么？”看着温柔的Natasha，Wanda的呼吸越来越急促。</p><p>说不定再也没有机会这样做了呢，管他的！</p><p>Wanda闭上眼睛凑近Natasha，她感觉到了Natasha温暖的唇瓣。Natasha因为Wanda突然的冲撞退后了半步，松开抓着Wanda的手，随即又揽上她的腰。Wanda的手捧着Natasha的脸颊，她感受到自己的身体在发烫，同样还有Natasha的。</p><p>***</p><p>“这真是你想要的吗？”Natasha捧起Wanda滚烫的脸颊。Wanda的眼睛像是起了一层雾，她从来没有体会过这种感觉，然而这种感觉妙极了。Natasha的嘴唇有点凉凉的，但这不影响她们激烈的亲吻。Wanda曾经想象过如果有一天她被逼着和一个自己不喜欢的人在一起，在婚礼那天她估计无论如何都得在众人面前亲吻这个人，想到这儿她就头皮发麻，恨不得自己能立马原地蒸发。但亲吻Natasha不一样，尽管她们只见过两次面。她的呼吸从刚刚激烈的亲吻中恢复过来，看着Natasha，Wanda害羞地低下头笑了。</p><p>过了好一会，她们才依依不舍地分开，Natasha把Wanda掉在胸前的头发拨到她身后，手指在白嫩的乳房上轻轻地划过“你真的很漂亮。”Natasha夸赞道。Wanda怎么也没想到自己刚刚会任由Natasha把自己的胸衣脱掉，她必须承认的是，眼前高贵优雅的女人让她失去了抵抗的能力。“不要紧张。”Natasha搂着她的腰，“别害怕。”</p><p>“我想，我估计得回去了...”Wanda低着头看着自己的手指。Natasha的脸上流露出一丝的不安：“我吓到你了？”</p><p>“没有，请别这么说！”Wanda看着金发女人，“你很好...只是太晚了，我得赶快回去。”她像触电的小鹿一样惊慌失措地拎起自己的衣服，一件件换上。</p><p>“来吧，我送你回去。”</p><p>“不用了，我不怕黑。”</p><p>“你看上去像头迷路的小母鹿，亲爱的。”Natasha从架子上取下一件厚厚的深绿色披风系在自己的身上，披风上佩着一枚金色的胸针，“正好我想出去走走。”</p><p>Wanda正在系自己的裙带：“我们这个地方晚上没有什么好走的，这不像是巴黎或者伦敦那样有丰富的夜生活。”Natasha等Wanda把裙带系好之后拉着她的手：“我不喜欢见到那么多人，这儿很安静，适合在森林里慢慢地走，嗅嗅林子里的空气。”</p><p>Wanda顺从地和Natasha一起下了楼，男仆的胡子不自然地抽了抽，表示他对女主人这个时候还要出门感到很诧异，他是个尽职的仆人，还是把一盏最亮的灯准备好，打算保护他的女主人。</p><p>Natasha和Wanda安静地在前面走着，男仆在后面一声不吭地跟着。“有机会的话，请你务必再来拜访，我喜欢有你作伴。如果你愿意的话，住上几天也没有问题，空房间很多。”</p><p>Wanda没有说话，但是点了点头。她踩到了一根地上的枯枝，在静谧的森林里发出一声格外清晰的脆响，就好像她的心突然猛烈地跳动了一下，她暗暗地为还有机会见到Natasha而高兴。</p><p>两人走了大概一刻钟，Wanda可以听见磨坊水车的声音了。“我到家了，你别送了。”</p><p>“我倒挺有兴趣看看磨坊的水车。”Natasha饶有兴致地往那座看上去又笨拙又老的水车，“带我看看吧，就当是罩衫花样的报答？”</p><p>Wanda带着Natasha走到河边：“这就是了。”</p><p>Natasha把磨坊大致看了一遍，又看向水车：“你在一个有趣的地方长大。”</p><p>“你过奖了。”</p><p>Wanda的妈妈从屋里拎着灯出来了：“你去了哪儿？”质问完女儿之后，她才注意到Natasha：“这是哪家的夫人？”</p><p>“我们在树林里碰到了，她正从镇上回来，我看她一个人，便送她一程。”Natasha优雅地向Maximoff夫人点点头，“既然她已经到了，那我也不多打扰了，祝您晚安。”</p><p>说完，金发女人便和她的男仆离开了。Wanda的妈妈牵着Wanda回到屋里：“我以为会有个什么小伙子送你回来。”</p><p>“没有，都睡觉了。”Wanda翻了个白眼，把罩衫的图纸交给母亲，“这看上去不太常见，新花样吗？”母亲端着图纸看了一遍又一遍。</p><p>“也许是吧。”Wanda头也不回地上了楼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>